Batmans And Wands Don't Mix
by sound-ninja-2008
Summary: Dark Knight and Harry Potter crossover.


(A/N: Just pretend that they have just about the same personalities, but they're kids and they all know eachother. Get it? Got it? Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling)

Bruce had woken up half an hour ago. It had been the weekend, but he still got up, took a shower, and got dressed. Alfred came into his room. "Good morning, Mastor Wayne," Alfred said. "Mail for you." Alfred approched Bruce and handed him the letter. It was in yellowish parchment and was written in emerald green ink.

_Bruce Wayne_

_Wayne Manor_

_Gotham City_

Bruce was confused by this, since he didn't know who would be writing to him now. He opened it up.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump,International Confed of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Wayne,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all neccessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Bruce finished reading with a confused look on his face. He was about to put it away but noticed a small piece of paper still in the envolope.

_Go to the big tree at the park as soon as possible._

Bruce didn't know if it was the McGonagall person or someone else that wrote the note; it didn't have a signature on it. Bruce had to come up with a conclusion of how to tell Alfred about it, since Alfred drove Bruce everywhere. Finally, Bruce told Alfred about the letter and the note, and Alfred, surprisingly, understood what Bruce was trying to explain. Alfred and Bruce got in the car, and Alfred drove him to the park. "Do you want me to leave?" Alfred asked.

"No," Bruce said, "Just kind-of hang around, if you know what I mean."

"I'll be about fifty feet away, is that good?"

"Yeah, that's good."

Alfred drove fifty feet away while Bruce hung around by the big oak tree. Even a city like Gotham has a park. Not as neat as it should be, but it's still a park.

Bruce noticed someone else walking toward the oak tree holding an envolope. "The big tree in the park," He said to himself, "This is the place." He looked up and noticed Bruce, wiping his eyes just to make sure. "Bruce?"

"Harvey?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It depends, what are you doing here?"

Harvey held up his letter. "Well, I just sorta got this letter..."

Bruce looked astonished. "What? You too?"

Harvey honestly, for once in his life, looked confused. "You too, huh? I thought I was the only one. Well, I guess we're in this together. Just you and me?"

"I guess."

Right after Bruce said that, someone else was walking over to the oak tree, again holding the letter. '_It just gets weirder and weirder,'_ Bruce thought. Jonathan Crane walked over to the tree, looking at the two very confused faces, while his own was just plain. "Hey guys, you too?" Bruce and Harvey nodded. It finally hit Bruce about what might be happening. "You don't think someone's tricking us, do you?"

"No," Jon said. "There's probaly a reasonible explaination."

'_Reasonible explaination?'_ Harvey thought._ 'This. Is not. Explainible.'_

A last person came to the tree. "Hey guys. Sorry I'm late, but I had to get ready."

Bruce blinked. "Joker? You got it too? How come you're not wearing your make-up?"

"Yes, I got it too," Joker said. "And I thought they wouldn't let me go if I wore make-up. Besides, you know how much I love magic. Remember that pencil one I showed you guys?"

"You _stabbed_ my _pet rat in the head_ with it." Jon said coldly. "How is that magic?"

"They probaly noticed my talent in magic," Joker said ignoring Jon. "And besides, what are you going to do, turn me into a toad?"

"No, but I'll do this!" Jon punched Joker in the gut, who laughed so much he couldn't get up.

"I'm seriously starting to think that this is a --" Before Bruce could finish a tall man in a violet cloak and a long white beard approched them. All of them looked in awe, even Joker as he got up and recovered from his laugh-fest. Harvey finally asked the question everybody was thinking. "...Who are you?"

"I am Albus Dumbledore," The old man answered. "Headmastor of Hogwarts." A small smile grew on Dumbledore's face. "You all are probaly confused, are you?" All the boys nodded. "Well, I'll explain..."

After Dumbledore was finished, the boys grew less confused, and Harvey was amazed at how Jon knew that there was an explaination.

"All right then," Dumbledore said, "I guess we should go get your supplies."

"Where?" Bruce asked.

"Diagon Alley." Dumbledore answered. And soon they were off to Diagon Alley.

~~Chapter 2: Diagon Alley~~


End file.
